everythingfandomcom-20200214-history
Patrick McKenna
'''Patrick McKenna is a Canadian comedian and actor. He is mainly known for playing the role of Harold Green on the Canadian television comedy, The Red Green Show. ''He was born on May 8, 1960 in Hamilton, Ontario, Canada.' Early life McKenna was born in Hamilton, Ontario and had an interest for Second City when one of the teachers at his high-school took him to a show at Second City Toronto. When he graduated from high school, he went to Sheridan College and graduated and earned a degree in business in 1982. To help out with Second City McKenna worked at Second City Toronto and earned a job as a night manager there, where he learned how improv worked. In 1983 he had a successful audition for the main stage. In the 1980s he made an attempt at standup and spent 5 years performing all across Canada and the US. One night while working at Second City during the late 1980s, McKenna got an acting job offer which would change his life. Steve Smith was trying to get cast members, mostly a sidekick, for his project, The Red Green Show. ''Smith had come to visit Second City and was going to find the entire cast. After McKenna did his twitchy-nerdy character, Smith decided this was going to be his sidekick. He went to talk to McKenna after the show and told him he had got the role. His character would be seen all across television screens in Canada and the US. For 15 years he played Harold Green, the nephew of Red Green on ''The Red Green Show. Career McKenna's most popular acting role was Harold Green in the Canadian television comedy, The Red Green Show. ''He also portrayed Marty Stephens on ''Traders, working with later Stargate SG-1 and Stargate Atlantis star, British-born Canadian actor David Hewlett. He also had a starring role in the Trudeau miniseries. McKenna earned two Gemini awards for his work on both, The Red Green Show ''and ''Traders. McKenna was the main subject for the PBS documentary'' ADD and Loving It?!'' In 2006 McKenna played the role of Jeffrey Littleman on the short-lived televison series on CBC Getting Along Famously. ''He also provides the voice of Robear on ''Iggy Arbuckle. In 2007 McKenna made an appearance in the pilot of Sabbatical. ''He starred in the indie horror film ''Silent But Deadly ''with the role of Victor. McKenna guest starred in two episodes of ''Stargate SG-1 ''with the role of Dr. Jay Felger. He guest starred in the episodes "The Other Guys" and the episode "Avenger 2.0". In late 2011 McKenna played the role of politician and leader of the Canadian Confederation Alexander Galt in the CBC TV movie ''John A: Birth of a Country. As of 2012, McKenna still does acting, charitable work, and live speakings. He frequently can be seen as the role of Mr. Telson in the Canadian teen sitcom, Wingin' It, which airs on Family. Personal life McKenna is a member of The Second City ''comedy troupe in Toronto, Ontario. McKenna's mother is Patricia, and he has three brothers. He married his sweethart in high school, Janis, in 1983. They have a son named Brendon, born in 1985. Brendon McKenna was also seen in two episodes of, ''Dancing with Mr. D. and The Unseen Lever, ''of his father's very own series, ''Traders with the role of Mark Stephens, Marty's son. External links *Patrick McKenna at IMDb Category:Personalities